


Nice For What

by ctrlszn



Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik being a good big brother, F/M, Sibling!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: Erik’s little sister has been dealing with the fact that her no good boyfriend ( now ex-boyfriend) was doing her dirty. So, Erik gives her a little bit of advice.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger / Black!Reader, Erik Stevens/ Black!reader
Series: One-Shots [ Marvel ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930867
Kudos: 1





	Nice For What

YN wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks with her sleeve. She grabbed her phone to put in some music to help her mood, her boyfriend of two years had just cheated on her with his ‘best friend’. She was sick and tired of always being played; she was too nice for her own good. 

While her music played she got up going to her bathroom to clean up her face. As she just started to moisturize, she heard her door open. She knew it only had to be her older brother Erik. He was the only person besides their little cousin Shuri who had a key. She let out a shaky breath knowing either Erik was gonna tell her ‘I told yo dumb ass he wasn’t shit’ or he was either going to kill the grimy nigga. Either way, she wasn’t ready to deal with Erik.

“Lil girl! Where you at?” He yelled making his way to the back of her apartment. 

Once he got to her bedroom he waited on her bed for her to exit the bathroom, since he heard the water running. Once his little sister left the bathroom, the smile that was once on his face was gone. He could see the dullness in her eyes and how puffy her eyes were from crying. He got up pulling her into a hug not saying a word. She started to cry holding onto him tightly not wanting to let go. He comforted her by playing with the ends of her braids.

“What happened and who the fuck do I have to kill?” Erik questioned slightly pulling away from the younger Stevens. 

“Jamel, he cheated on me with his ‘best friend’ Tracy.” She mumbled. 

“Well damn if the nigga was gonna cheat he could’ve done it with a bad bitch. Not the female version of Pyles.” Erik joked trying to cheer YN up. 

A small chuckle left her lips, which made him smile. He could always figure out how to make her feel better. 

“But on some real shit. Imma tell you something right now. A lot of the nigga out here ain’t shit. And to be honest I fall under that category, now before you say some smart shit just listen. He ain’t shit because he ain’t see the good thing he had in front of him.” 

“One thing you not about to do is cry over this nigga. Because for one, we Stevens we don’t cry over niggas or bitches.” This made YN slap his chest pulling away from the hug with a smile on her face. 

“Second, you got some much good shit happening to you if in life. Why let this ain’t shit ass nigga fuck it up. And third, why you out here being nice to niggas in the first place. He didn’t want better for himself; he was just holding onto you so you wouldn’t leave. So, he could make you miserable.” He finished, as she took it all in she realized her older brother was right and made sense for once.

“Now, what did I tell you.”

“Don’t be nice to these niggas? Nice for what? If they ain’t helping me or bringing anything to help me to grow they can die for all I care.” She stated. 

Erik grinned hitting her shoulder repeatedly. “That’s what I’m talking about sis! Don’t stress over him, or that ugly ah’ bitch. Now get ya ass up we going to dinner and you paying.” YN smacked her lips side-eyeing him. 

“Broke ass, I always pay.” She yelled after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are also posted on tumblr and I will eventually be moving them over here after they are posted on tumblr


End file.
